List of Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters
Team Gan Gan Galaxy (Japanese Team) *In English translation Gan Gan Galaxy literally means 'Pounding Galaxy.'This team name is named after a manga imprint of Square Enix. *'Gingka Hagane' :Gingka returns to enter the World Championship. With a new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and his new tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya, they are determined to win. When he battles, Gingka will find his Blader's Spirit. His new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus ultilzes the Galaxy Wheel, giving Gan Gan Galaxy it's name. *'Masamune Kadoya': A new BeyBlader from the U.S. who joins Japan's team and sets out to defeat Gingka in order to become the number one Blader like Kyoya. With his Beyblade, Ray Striker D125CS, he and Gingka are ready to win the World Championships. *'Tsubasa Otori': Tsubasa returns as a part of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with his Bey, Earth Eagle 145WD. However, through the series he is having problems with his own "dark side." *'Yu Tendo': Joining Japan's team Gan Gan Galaxy, Yu is prepared to fight fiercely in the World Championships, partnered with his Beyblade Flame Libra T125ES. However, he's the substitute, and substitutes don't get to battle that much. *'Madoka Amano': The Beyblade Mechanic of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, returns and is always there to give Gingka and the gang advice when Beyblading. Team Garcias (Brazillian Team) There are four members in this team, three boys and one girl. They all seem to wear green clothing. *'Argo Garcia': Leader of the team, he's Beyblade is Ray Gil 100RSF. He is the oldest and the most powerful Blader of the Garcias. *'Ian Garcia': Owns a Cyclone Herculeo 105F. He's the only member on his team that he doesn't use the Ray Fusion Wheel. He is the second oldest and the second most powerful Blader in his team. *'Enzo Garcia': Often partners with Selen. He is the youngest of the Garcias. He owns a Ray Gasher M145Q. *'Selen Garcia:' Often partners with Enzo. She is the only girl in the team. She owns a Ray Gasher 125SF. Team Wild Fang (African Team) *'Kyoya Tategami': Declaring himself a rival of Gingka and determined to beat him, he enters the World Championships but in a team against Gingka called Team Wild Fang. With his Rock Leone 145WB, he's not holding anything back and is ready to beat Gingka. *'Nile': A new BeyBlader from Egypt. With his Bey, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, he's ready to help Kyoya in their quest to be number one. *'Demure': Demure is a not-so-confident Blader, but he has a lot of spirit and is good and helpful to his friends. Also, he can see things from a few miles away because has extremely good eyes and he is like a living version of Madoka's Computer, so he can read a Bey's performance as if he sees it in slow motion. He uses this to his advantage when he is battling alone or with others. His Beyblade is Counter Scorpio 145D. *'Masked Bull': The last addition to Team Wild Fang. With his toughness he is ready to win with his Dark Bull H145SD. He is actually Benkei in a wrestlers outfit. Team Wang Hu Zhong (Chinese Team) *'Dashan Wang' : The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong. A calm but very serious Blader who has what it takes to win with his Bey, Rock Zurafa R145WB. *'Chi-yun Li': Although a short height one, he is serious in Beyblading in order to win with his Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. *'Chao Xin': A chinese star loved by his many fangirls who he signs autographs to. With his Bey, Poison Virgo ED145ES, he is ready to help Wang Hu Zhong rise to the top. *'Mei-Mei': The only female of the team. She thinks of Chi-yun as a lord and bows at all of his commands. With her Aquario 105F, she's sure to win. Team Excalibur (European Team) *'Julian Konzern': The leader of the team who is strong-willed and a calm Blader who is ready to battle with his "beautiful" Bey which can spin in both directions, Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Julian represents the country of Italy. *'Sophie': A member of Team Excalibur who tag-teams with Wales most of the time. Her Beyblade is Grand Cetus T125RS. She represents the country of France. *'Wales' : A Blader who hails from England. His Beyblade is Grand Cetus WD145RS. *'Klaus': He apparently has the fastest and strongest launch. His Bey, Grand Capricorn 145D, is a combination of defence and attack. He represents the country of Germany. Team Desert Blaze (Arabian Team) *'Gasur': He is the leader of the team, and owns a Storm Northern Cross 125FS. He is the strongest member of the team. *'Karte': Owns a blue Rock Raven 125B. Often Tag-teams with Zidane. *'Zidane': Owns a yellow Rock Raven 125B. Often Tag- teams with Karte. Team Chandora (Indian Team) *'Salhan':He is the leader of the team, and owns a Flame Serpent SW145D. He is the strongest Blader in the team and always goes second to "finish it". *'Aniel': Owns a Rock Serpent SW145WD. He always goes last just in case if Vridick or Salhan lost their battle but he never actually got to battle. *'Vridick': Owns a Storm Serpent SW145SF. He always goes first to test the opponents strength. Team Lovushka (Russian Team) *'Anton': The manager of the team and the commander of the "Russian Space Endevor."His Bey is an Evil Wolf DF145FS. *'Aleksei': The leader of Team Lovushka who's main ambition is to go into space with his teammates, Nowaguma and Lera. He battles with Burn Wolf SW145WD. He's ready to win! *'Nowaguma': A shy BeyBlader who wants to go into space with his teammates, Aleksei and Lera. His Bey is Rock Orso D125B. *'Lera': A strong-minded Russian who does not hesitate to show her irritation. Her Bey is Rock Scorpio T125JB. Team Star Breaker (US Team) *'Dr. Ziggurat': The man who leads HD Academy and Team Star Breaker as Doji led Dark Nebula. He triumphs with his Bey, Spiral Capricorn 90MF. *'Damian Hart': The leader of the team who also works for Dr. Ziggurat at HD Academy. A villain and the rival of Gingka who will do anything to win. His Beyblade is Hades Kerbecs BD145DS *'Zeo Abyss': A member of Team Star Breakers who was once friends but now enemies of Masamune. His Beyblade is Flame Byxis 230WD. *'Jack': This member of Team Star Breakers is quick and ferocious. He is similar to Reiji but does not intend to destroy Beys. Although mediocre and a loud-mouth like Ryuga in Metal Fusion, with his Evil Befall UW145EWD he's ready to win. *'Faust': A brain-washed version of the once named Toby, one of Masamune's and Zeo's old friends and who is very loyal to Dr. Ziggurat. His Beyblade is the infamous Twisted Tempo 145WD. Other *'Kenta Yumiya': Kenta returns determined to win. With Flame Sagittario C145S, he'll do all his best to win. *'''Ryuga : '''After the fierce battle between him and Gingka, he has changed. He is much more calm, cool and friendly to Gingka and the gang due to breaking free from L-Drago's power which corrupted him. Although, this doesn't stop him from being Gingka's rival. He is now more of a teacher to Tsubasa in order to stop Tsubasa's "dark side". With a new Bey, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, he is ready to compete in the World Championships. He enters to defeat Jack and his Evil Befall UW145EWD from Team Star Breakers, and Zeo Abyss and his Flame Byxis 230WD. Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters